


Gluttony

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Reader is a cook, a sprinkle of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Who would have thought that you would make friends with a demon lord through your cooking?
Relationships: Beelzebumon | Beelzemon/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough content for Beelzemon.  
> Enjoy! („ ´▽`„)

Who would have thought that you would make friends with a demon lord through your cooking? Not you, that's for sure, but here you are now, serving a generous portion of curry to the demon lord of gluttony.

He shoved everything down in such a speed that you didn't know if you should feel impressed or disgusted. The rest of the patrons had left the restaurant the moment the purple demon walked in. Right now, only you and Beelzemon remained. 

Beelzemon chugged down his drink and slammed it back on the table while whipping away the contents on his mouth. His three emerald eyes pierced through you, as he faced you. 

"More." 

You were baffled, it was the 6th serving. Didn't he have enough? You forced a smile at him and nodded without uttering another word. There wasn't any curry left. You'll have to make a new batch. Did he had the patient to wait for so long? Only one way to find out.

"S-Sir? We're all out of curry. I will take only a moment for me to cook a new batch. Is that alright with you?" 

You're voice was wavering and you felt rather shy around him. The title demon lord wasn't given any digimon after all. You were cautious of him, but he is a customer and so far he hasn't treat you improperly. Sure, a bit gruff, but oddly polite. 

The mega was silent. He stared at you through the small window that showed you prepping the vegetables diligently. A ghost of a smile grew on his pale lips. He stood up from the way too small chair. Slowly he took quiet steps towards your petite figure. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" 

Your heart nearly beat of your chest at his baritone voice. Luckily your knife didn't slip. How can such a tall Digimon move so quickly without you hearing him? You craned your head to meet his mesmerizing gaze. He propped one of his long arms over the window and bend down slightly to meet your glazed eyes. His canines are poking out of his lushes lips. It made you want to bite your own lips. You caught yourself before acting on that thought.

"I- What? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?" 

Beelzemon scoffed at your reaction and bend down to his knees, so that you both were face to face. His proximity made your body flush. He noticed the redness on your cheeks and smirked slightly. 

"Tell me, [Y/N]. Don't you remember meeting an Impmon?" 

Your expression crunched up at first, until realization lit up on your face. Of course! That was years ago. You remember it so clearly. 

… 

It was your first day as a cook. You wanted to learn from the best when it comes to cuisine. So the Cookmon's restautant was the right place to go. As expected, Cookmon was a stern chef and he wouldn't take on any new trainees much less an human. You failed his test miserably. 

After that you came back to the establishment everyday, trying everything to convincing Cookmon to teach you. You even waited outside of the entrance day and night. After a week of seeing your determined face, Cookmon gave in and let you stay. He warned you, that you'll have to work your way up from the bottom. You couldn't care less, you were elated that he'll give you the chance to improve. 

The next month would prove to be cruel for your small body. Cookmon made you do all the dishes, clean the whole kitchen and prepare the tables all on your own. He wouldn't let you touch the food nor be near it. You were starting to lose hope at some point, but your luck changed on the fateful day you met a small imp creature.

The poor thing was so thin that you could see his bone structure. He collapsed near the back door of the restaurant while you were throwing out the trash. Alarmed you dashed towards him. He mumbled something that didn't make any sense to you. Quickly you picked him up and moved him inside. You layed him on the couch that decorated the break room. Good thing that you were the last one here, Cookmon had to deal with an issue regarding the restaurant and left early that day. 

The purple creature groaned in pain, his stomach clearly grumbling. A telltale sign that he was starving. 

"Hold on, I'll get you something to eat."

Against all your morals, you went to the pantry and stole all the ingredients necessary for one portion of curry rice. Sure, at this moment you haven't been taught about cooking by Cookmon, but that doesn't mean that you don't have any skill. You tried your best and the curry rice ended up being mediocre at best. Beggars can't be choosers, you mused.

Once you entered the break room again, the Digimon was conscious. He looked feral and was ready to attack you. Before he could move, you raised your hand in a stopping motion. 

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. You shouldn't move too much, you're still weak."

He growled at your statement. As soon as he stood up from the couch, his knees wobbled and he sat back down. You carefully made your way towards him. His emerald eyes keep glaring at you. You hoped that your smile made you less threatening in his eyes. 

"Here, have a bite. You must be hungry."

His eager eyes stared at the meal, like it was a gift send by the digi gods. You placed the plate on the table. You left his personal bubble. He eyed the food suspiciously, but his stomach betrayed his true feelings. You chuckled at the unexpected turn of events. The Rookie scowled at you. 

"Relax, it's not poisonous. I can't guarantee that it's as good as Cookmon's meals though."

The small devil grabbed the spoon and took to first bite slowly. His face light up and before you know it, he's shoving the whole meal down before your own eyes. 

Your eyes glowed with warmth knowing that a meal cooked by your own hands could give another person so much happiness. He finished the meal with gusto and burped heartily at the end. 

You couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from your chest. You haven't laughed like this in a while. The rookie didn't look amused by your reaction and was ready to blast you with one of his attacks. On the other hand he felt generous enough to let you go.

"Did you enjoy it?" 

Your voice was light and it caught him off guard. He turned his head away from you while crossing his arms. 

"It was ok."

Fair enough, you knew that he enjoyed it by the way he scarved everything down. After another long pause you broke the silence again. 

"It was my first time cooking anything here. Cookmon is very stern and won't let me do anything in the kitchen."

His head turned to you, surprised by your remark. 

"He should let you do it. You aren't a bad cook."

The element of surprise must have made him more genuine. He realized himself that he's opening up to you without him wanting to. 

"Thanks. I wish that Cookmon would say the same."

You looked a bit gloomy. Hopelessness darkened your eyes. Impmon didn't like seeing you like that. He didn't like seeing you like that at all. He flashed you smirk. 

"Chin up! I have it way worse than you! Every Digimon looks down on me and beats me up, just because I'm weak. One day I'm going to be strong and show them all what I'm capable of!"

A small smile grew on your lips as hope finally came back to your eyes. 

"What's your name?" 

You looked at him and answered without hesitating.

"Let me tell you something, [Y/N]. One day I'm gonna come back to this restaurant as a powerful digimon and you'll cook something special for me, deal?" 

You were tearing up a bit. It's been a while since you talked like this with anyone that you could consider a friend. Impmon looks a bit embarrassed as he scratched his ear. He wasn't sure how to comfort you. You raised your pinky towards him. The imp didn't know what you want from him. 

"What's your name?" 

"Impmon."

You took his hands and made his pinky finger wrap around yours. 

"Then let's make a promise to meet again, Impmon." 

…

"...Impmon?"

His eyes have a sharper almond shape but the same emerald color. He smirked at you, the same expression that comforted you all that time ago. 

"The one and only. I go by Beelzemon now though."

You couldn't believe what you were seeing! It really is him. He has grown so much. Not only that, his appearance was also easy on the eyes. You didn't know that you liked the bad boy look up until now. His stature was of strong build, consisting of lean but hardened muscles. You're eyes kept lowering to his stomach. My! Was that an eight-pack? Your cheeks grew darker in color. 

Beelzemon enjoyed you shamelessly checking him out. He must admit, your petite body triggers something inside of him. Something primal. 

Sure, when he met you as Impmon he found you pleasing to the eyes to say the least, but now that he gained an humanoid body, the feelings grew stronger. 

"Beelzemon…"

You tried saying his name out loud. The sound was particularly sweet to his ears and he couldn't wait to hear you saying it more. 

"Ah! Please take seat, I'll be right with you. The curry shouldn't take much longer."

Beelzemon pouted, much like child. All this time he was dreaming of meeting you like this again. Being near you was nearly intoxicating for him. He smiled in a crooked manner, as a plan started forming in his head. 

"I don't want any curry."

His voice was deep and dripped like honey all over your ear. You visibly shivered at his breath. Your body only flushed more at the action. 

"O-Oh? Is that so? Is there anything else that I can get you?" 

His powerful body moved towards her, the door by the window wasn't locked so he entered the kitchen without any resistance. The mega easily towered over you. His claw like nails caressed your face. Your breath hitched at the contact. His skin felt colder compared to yours. He moved his pointer to the underside of your chin, pulling is up to meet his contemplating gaze and swept his thumb over your bottom lip. 

"There is only one thing that would satisfy my appetite."

His gaze darkened, his emerald pools are half lid. He licked his lips in a lewd manner. Your face was bursting into flames at this point. Your doe like eyes and trembling bottom lip looked divine through his lust ridden mind. Beelzemon felt his core stir at the sight. 

"You."

The kiss was unexpectedly gentle. A small peck on your quivering lips. Butterflies erupted in your belly. Your eyes were shut tight and your lips were still slightly pursed when he pulled away. He found you too endearing for your own good. He wrapped his arms around your waist in a strong grip. 

"Open your eyes."

Hesitantly, you did. Again, Beelzemon surprised you with another kiss. Your eyes widened as you took in his smoldering gaze. This time the kiss is passionate and deep. His sharp canine carefully grazed your lips and the dip of his pointed tongue intruded your mouth. You moaned in surprise, slowly getting used to the feeling. 

Beelzemon was in his own personal kind of heaven. You tasted better than anything that he has had. Sweeter than any cake. More delicious than any speciality in existence. Hell, even better than your amazing curry. You were tailored for him. He groaned out in satisfaction as he mapped you out. 

Your hands weren't sure were to touch him. Your shaking hands landed on his defined cheeks. He seemed to appreciate the gesture. His tail was swaying back and forth excitedly. You noticed that and smiled openly into the kiss. His tail then wrapped around your leg and pulled your body closer. He pressed you against the wall. You shivered, you weren't sure if it was because of the pleasure that you felt or the cold that seeped from the tiles. 

He broke away from the kiss. Compared to you, his breath was wasn't as harsh. You whined at the loss of his warmth. For the first time, Beelzemon showed you a genuine smile. 

"Listen, as much as I would like to fuck you right here, right now, I won't do it without your consent. That's not my kind of vibe, you get me? So, is this ok with you?" 

You blushed at the vulgar choice of words but nodded at his question. You might be embarrassed, but you're still thirsting for him. 

That was sign enough for him to proceed. Gracelessly, he took of his jacket and let it drop on the floor. His arms were now exposed and it showed the true strength that was hidden behind the leather material. You shyly moved your hands to savor the feeling of the muscles. He flexed his arms a bit to show off. You found that adorable and so hot at the same time. His body was truly a work of art. 

He moved his hands towards your ass and palmed his way up to your breasts. He handled them in a rough manner. With every touch your breath grew more labored. His piercing gaze stayed on your face to drink up every lewd expression you made. He pinched the nipples with his fingers through the clothes. This let you to moan shamelessly for him. He took a deep breath through his nose and continued with his ministrations. 

Quickly, he pulled away your top and bra in one fell swoop. You felt utterly exposed and wanted to cover yourself up, but his smoldering emerald eyes left you immobile. Without a second thought he started licking and sucking on your tits like a parched man in a desert. The pleasure left your cry out for more. You placed your hands on his head and pressed him towards your breast. 

Your mind was so far away, that it took you some time until you felt a prominent bulge against your hip. You visibly gasped at the feeling. Beelzemon enjoyed your reaction. A dark smile played on his lushes lips. 

His big hand took your smaller ones and guided them between his legs. Even through the thick leather material of the pants, you can feel it throbbing. You gulped at the feeling. Ever so gently you touched it in an upwards motion. Beelzemon hissed above you and hid his face in your neck. His hands were placed next to your head, caging you between the cold wall and his hard body. 

"Don't stop."

This time you stroke him more firmly, adding a rhythm to your awkward movement. To hide his noises, Beelzemon peppered your neck with kisses. From time to time a harsh suck would break your concentration, only for you go back more determined to please him with your hands. You knew that you were affecting him, if his heavy breathing was anything to go by. Your eyes were captured by the hypnotic movement of his hips. He was eagerly thrusting against your hand.

Your cunt clenched around nothing as the sounds of his voice lubricated you effortlessly. In an act of bravery you've undone the zipper and pulled down the pants with his underwear to reveal his girthy cock. You expressed wonder. Not only was he thick, he had an impressive length which made your mouth water.

A tasteful smirk decorated his face. In the next moment his hands grasped the hem of your pants, glanced on more last time at you in confirmation before pulling it down. His cock shifted at the sight of you being completely naked and ready for the taken. 

He licked his lips and stared for a little while longer to appreciate your beauty. You felt exposed, but also turned on by his hungry looks. His eyes locked with yours as he lazily pumped his length. At one harsh tug, he let out a quick groan. 

"I can't wait to be inside of you."

You whimpered, overwhelmed by the lust that grew inside of you. His long fingers played with your outer lips. His other hand let go of his shaft and pulled your lips apart. Your hole clenched for something, anything to fill the void. Another deep needy groan left his lips. 

Beelzemon couldn't wait any longer. With one hand he grasped his pulsing shaft and guided it to your eager pussy. With the other he kept your lips apart, allowing him to tease the clit with his tip. Both of you huffed at the wonderful feeling. Your head rolled back. He did it several times, making sure that his cock was lubricated with your juices. In no time you were moaning his name on loop. 

After a while, he put in the head, slowly easing the rest of his length into your cunt. The feeling of being so full was uncomfortable at first if not a painful. He waited for your to get used to him.

You felt heavenly around him. Such a delicious vice. So tight. So good. He wanted more. He needed more. Your sweet cries only spurred him on. He had to catch himself to not unexpectedly release inside of you. 

"Damn! The things you do to me. You're so tight that I almost came."

His dirty talk did a number on you. Your shameless moan got louder and he felt you tightening around him even more. He hissed in pleasure. The mega chuckled darkly. 

"Oh? You like that? Being fucked by my cock? Hmm, you feel so good. So wet. So warm. So perfect for me."

The demon growled at the end of the phrase. The wet noises intensified with each deep thrust. His finger moved to your small pearl above your nether lips. It was pulsing with desire and ready to play with. Beelzemon drawed slow precise circles on it. Your senses are overloading and your mewling at this point. There is only one thing on your mind right now; Pleasure. No coherent thought could be formed in your mind at the moment. 

"Ah… Hah… Beelzemon!.... M-More!" 

You grabbed at his shoulders for support. His pounding becomes ruthless. He grabbed your legs wider apart. His tails moved up your leg. His blond hair was a mess and moved with his merciless thrusts. The tension in your abdominal kept growing. You were so close. So close, teetering on the edge. 

"Are you close? Hmmm. You tightened up even more. Fuck! Cum around me, baby girl." 

He nibbled on your ear and whispered in a dark tone. This was all you needed to push past the edge. Your eyes rolled back. A choked version of his name left your lips. An explosive euphoria spread through your whole body, leaving you in a glowing warm feeling. Beelzemon's cock continue to thrust inside you in a slower pace, so that your climax prolonged to several moments. A big smile was spreading on your face. You were gasping for breath. This felt amazing! 

A strong pulsing from the mega's shaft pulled you back into reality. Beelzemon hasn't stop moving. He shifted the position, so that your legs were wrapped around his waist, as he pressed your naked back against the cold tiled wall. The tip of his cock is visible through the skin as he trusts in your pussy. The feeling of him moving inside you after you came was too much. You felt overstimulated. Your feeble arms pushed him away with no success. His finger moved back to the secret button above your lips. He ran small circle around it, making you trash your body around. You started sobbing. 

"It's too much-Huff! …. Please… No more-Ah! 

He caressed your face in an almost loving fashion. 

"You can handle one more, right sugar? I'm-Ah!-so close. Cum for me one last time, please."

His teeth played along the skin of your neck, prodding but not actually closing his jaws all the way. The wet sound of the pounding left you even more turned on.  
His words left an effect on you and before you know it another intense climax took over your body. Beelzemon sped up his thrusts in a sporadic nature, hitting a deep place that sets of even more pleasure throughout your nervous system.

"Oh fuck!" 

He groaned at the tightness of your insides. Your eyes widened at the feeling of sharp teeth piercing the flesh of your neck. He kept up his space, while he shot webs and webs of cum inside your small pussy. He kept his shaft still at some point, but it didn't stop shooting seeds inside your womb. You stared down at the mess between your legs. All the excess cum flowed out of you cunt, painting your calves in a white color. 

You were happy but absolutely exhausted after that. Your legs feel wobbly. You wouldn't be able to walk for the next few minutes, if not weeks. 

For some reason his shaft didn't go limp, if anything it's even more hard than before. Beelzemon regained his breathing quickly. He chuckled darkly at you.

"Sorry doll, I was lying. I'm not finished with you after all. What can I say? I have an insatiable appetite."

He hungrily licked his lips, before diving back into his meal.


End file.
